Help:Established Standards
NOTE: This was not made by an admin, so this is all subject to change. This is only a template or start off for the admins of Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia and they will confirm or otherwise change the contents of this page. ---- This page contains all formally established standards for creating and editing wiki pages. This page assumes a basic knowledge of wiki editing. Due to the examples listed on this page, headings herein are messy, so a wiki-generated table of contents is not suitable. For your convenience, the major sections of this page are: Information about Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Standards. File names * When you upload a card image, please capitalize them accordingly to the title of the card image. For example, the card Majesty of Chaos's file image's title is the same capitalization of the card. This makes it easier to see in the Image directory and it will be easier to navigate. Do NOT create a new page on an item because you mis-capitalized. It WILL be deleted. * Do not end a page name with a period, even if the card/title should have a period, like Monster Reproduction Inc., because pages named this way cannot be linked to properly, and are difficult to edit, move or delete. Card Needs Work Depending on how thorough you have been, other users may need to do additional work on your page. Alert them to what the page needs by putting one of the following codes at the top of the page. If the page mainly needs formatting work or card standardization: In all cases, use your comment to let future editors know what needs to be fixed. Please be specific so they know when they can remove the header. Normal Monsters Normal Monsters should use the following template: Effect Monsters Effect Monsters should use the following template: |sets = (e.g. Clash of the Majesties - COMJ - EN019) |level = Number: 1-12 |desc = Image's Description. |type = One of the 20 types, or you can even make your own! |type2 = Effect |lore = Make an effect of the monster. (e.g. Destroy 5 monsters on your side of the field.) |atk = ?, or a number, preferably in multiples in 100s, but not limited to 50s. |def = ?, or a number, preferably in multiples in 100s, but not limited to 50s. |limit = Unlimited, Semi-Limited, Limited, or Forbidden. }} NOTES: For cards that do the following, please use them as they are official "grammar" of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nomi - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by ... Semi-Nomi - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by ... Tributing - Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field... DO NOT USE SACRIFICE! Affected... - Do not use affected. Use selected. For example: Select one monster on the field. The selected monster is destroyed at the End Phase of your next turn Ritual Monsters Ritual Monsters should use the following template: NOTE: Remember to include: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "X". Fill in "X" with the ritual card link. ''' Fusion Monsters Fusion Monsters should use the following template: '''NOTE: Consider the following: * If you want the monster to only be summoned by Fusion Summon - This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. * If you want the monster to only be summoned by removal - This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field; then you can Special Summon this card from your Fusion Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). * If you want the monster to only be summoned by the necessary materials - A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters * If you want the monster to only be summoned by "Contact Fusion" - This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Spell Cards Trap Cards Category:Help